


Unexpected Side Effects of Medical Experimentation: Super Soldier Edition

by Zola9612



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Sassy Steve Rogers, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/pseuds/Zola9612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky find out they're pregnant. Steve is carrying one and Bucky is carrying two. Yay, triplets! They tell the Avengers and scar Tony for life. Steve and Bucky shut down social media. HYDRA wants the babies. Steve is kidnapped by aforementioned terrorists. Avengers rescue Steve. Steve and Bucky reunite. A baby shower is thrown and babies are born. And they lived happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Side Effects of Medical Experimentation: Super Soldier Edition

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had been sick for the past two weeks. They had thought that the two serums prevented sickness but guessed they were wrong. The weirdest smells and tastes set the sickness off. They could no longer stand the smell of lasagna and Mexican food. They could no longer stand to eat bacon, either. The situation had reached the point that they had been benched from the Avengers until the illness had passed.  


Tired of waiting for the serums to kick in, Steve and Bucky went down to Bruce’s lab and had their blood drawn to pinpoint what the illness was. After waiting for an hour, Bruce walked over to them. Bruce asked, disbelief marring his voice, “Can you follow me down to the medical floor and take off your shirts when we arrive?” Steve and Bucky looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Bruce.  


Arriving on the medical floor, Steve and Bucky removed their shirts and laid down on adjacent beds. They watched as Bruce wheeled over an ultrasound machine and powered it on. Steve finally asked, “Do we have cancer? Are you checking for a tumor?” Bruce just looked at them and started waving the wand over Steve’s lower stomach area. A steady ba-bump began to fill the room. Bruce just looked at the screen in shock while the two super soldiers wondered what was going on. Bruce then proceeded to repeat the process on Bucky, but instead of one ba-bump, there was two.  


“What’s going on?” Bucky asked, confused. Bruce took a deep breath, turned to Steve, and asked, “Did Erskine tell you about any of the possible side effects of the serum?” Steve replied, “Besides turning out like the Red Skull or me dying? No, he didn’t have a chance to tell me about any other side effects. What are those ba-bump sounds?”  


Bruce still looked like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing or hearing but he turned the monitor to where Steve and Bucky could see and pointed out the two, small circles causing the ba-bump noises. “Those sounds are your babies’ heartbeats. Congratulations, you both are pregnant. And Bucky’s having twins.” Bucky and Steve just stared at Bruce until Steve fainted dead away.  


After waiting for Steve to wake up, Bucky asked, “How is that possible? We’re both men.” Bruce shrugged and said, “The serums must have given you the capability of getting pregnant. Who are the other fathers?” At this point, Bucky and Steve looked sheepish. They had hidden their relationship from the other Avengers. Finally, they pointed at each other. Bruce sighed and said, “I should have expected that given how attached at the hip you two are. You do know that once HYDRA finds out about the babies they’ll do anything to get their hands on them, right?”  


Steve and Bucky rapidly paled and got sick. They could not bear to think of what HYDRA would do to their children. They immediately began to plan on how to protect their children. One thing they both agreed on was having a security detail throughout the pregnancy and after the babies are born.

 

Steve and Bucky agreed to tell the rest of the Avengers during the next movie night. Bucky wanted to do it via movie because it was their week to pick a movie, so Steve and Bucky chose Knocked Up. After arriving in the common room and setting everything up, Steve and Bucky sat on the couch and waited for the Avengers to arrive.  


After having the Avengers trickle in, the movie started to play. Clint and Rhodey grumbled about the romantic comedy but Bruce just smiled at Steve and Bucky. When the movie finished, Clint asked, “What’s with the rom-com, soldiers?” Pre-decided, Bucky stood up and explained, “Well, Steve and I went to see Bruce about the sickness we’ve been experiencing and discovered a previously unknown side effect of the serums.”  


“And that is?” Tony drawled while smirking.  


“We apparently have the ability to get pregnant and have children. That’s why we’ve been sick. We’re pregnant. Bruce says we’re about nine to ten weeks along,” Bucky announced like pregnant men were the most natural occurrence in the universe.  


Everyone’s jaws dropped except for Bruce’s jaw. None of the Avengers could believe that the men out of time were pregnant. Finally, Tony shook his head and said, “Alright, I guess the movie makes sense now. Who are the fathers of the buns in the ovens?”  


Steve let a devilish smirk grow on his face. Tony did not like that look because that look precluded Steve Rogers being extremely sassy. Steve opened his mouth, smirk still in place, and said, “Well son, you’re always insinuating that there’s something between Bucky and I. I guess you have the power of foresight because Bucky and I have been sticking our dicks in each other since before I had the serum.” Tony’s face paled and fell into a shocked expression.  


“One: I did not need to know that; two: Clint, you owe me fifty bucks; three: congrats, and how many cribs should I build?” Tony said, trying to move past the image in his head.  


Bucky shook his head, Of course Tony would bet on mine and Steve’s relationship. “Three, Stark. I’m carrying twins and Steve’s only carrying one.”  


Natasha let out an uncharacteristic squeal and said, “Triplets!” Everyone turned and looked at her. “What? I happen to love babies and I now have three to shower my love on. Clint, you should know that.”  


“That I do. When Lila and Cooper were born, you barely let me or Phil hold them.”  


“Now we have to plan for when the public finds out and inevitably, HYDRA,” Bucky said in a no nonsense tone. The Avengers looked grim.

 

The public found out when Steve and Bucky were five months pregnant even though Bucky looked like he was seven months pregnant. They had “forgotten” that they couldn’t leave the tower and went to buybuyBaby to shop for baby supplies. Several ardent fans snapped pictures of Bucky and Steve holding up baby clothes with big, rounded bellies. The pictures broke Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and Facebook for several hours.  


The public knew there was no other option for why their heroes’ bellies were rounded. Captain America and the Winter Soldier could not get drunk and their metabolisms prevented them from getting fat. They were pregnant.

 

HYDRA found out from the photos that broke social media for a day. All anyone in HYDRA command could talk about were the babies and their potential for HYDRA. They had figured out the babies had both versions of the serum and were desperate to make sure a HYDRA operative raised them to be the perfect assets for HYDRA. No more worrying about having to wipe the memories of the asset and potentially losing said asset. HYDRA command drew up a plan that was going to be fool proof. They would have those babies.

 

HYDRA made their move when Steve and Bucky were seven months pregnant. They had gone out for a walk with a protection detail when suddenly a black van pulled up and gunfire began to sound. The protection detail was able to move Bucky into a defensible position but the detail around Steve was shot down. Men with the HYDRA insignia grabbed Steve and dragged him to the van. There wasn’t much Steve could do without accidently harming his baby so he decided not to put up a fight and hope for the best.  


Bucky was gasping and crying the entire car ride back to Avengers Tower. He had just watched HYDRA kidnap Steve and one of their unborn children. Bucky was extremely worried about what would happen to Steve. He didn’t want Steve to become another Winter Soldier and their child an asset for HYDRA.  


When Bucky made it to the Tower, Natasha was waiting for them. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha had plans to go out to eat after their walk. Natasha took one look at Bucky and tensed up. She knew something was wrong and became alarmed when she didn’t see Steve. A swift look at Bucky and he spilled, “T-t-t-they h-h-h-have h-h-h-him. HYDRA took Steve.”  


Thankfully, JARVIS was listening and sounded the Avengers Assemble call. By the time Bucky and Natasha reached the common room, all of the Avengers were suited up and ready to go even though they didn’t know what the problem was. They soon figured it out when Bucky walked in with Natasha and Steve was not behind them. Natasha said only one name, “HYDRA.” The Avengers growled and swore to get Steve back.

Steve knew he was in a warehouse of sorts but he didn’t know where it was located. He could only hope his locator device would help the Avengers find him. HYDRA had bound his hands and feet with chains and had him on an examination table. Had he not been pregnant, Steve could have broken the chains. Unfortunately, Steve was unwilling to put his and Bucky’s child at risk so he didn’t even attempt to break the chains.  


The scientists were scuttling around and taking his vitals, muttering about what a great opportunity it was to raise an asset from infanthood and not have to worry about wiping it. Steve felt something heavy drop into his throat. They were going to turn his kid into a monster and there would be no way to save it. Steve could only pray that the Avengers found them before that happened.  


Head Goon decided to show up and began to brag that his child would help shape the world and what a great honor that was. Steve could only shiver in disgust and spit on her feet. “I will never let you do that to my kid,” Steve said angrily. Head Goon only laughed, “You can’t stop us. As soon as that child’s ready to come out, you’ll be dead.”  


“Or maybe you will be dead,” came an obnoxious and welcomed voice. Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers had arrived. Steve sighed in relief.  


The battle wasn’t long after Tony found Steve. Head Goon and crew put up a valiant effort at holding their ground and keeping Steve but they fell to the Avengers in the end. Tony destroyed the chains binding Steve to the table and led him to the Quinjet. Steve waited until he was sure they were safe before asking about Bucky.  


“He’s fine back at the Tower with Natasha. He’s worried about you though,” Tony answered Steve’s question. “He can’t wait to see you safely back in his arms.”

 

Bucky paced while waiting for the Quinjet to land. All he knew was that the Avengers rescued Steve. He had no idea what shape Steve was in or if their child was okay. Bucky stopped pacing when the jet landed and just stood there waiting for the cargo bay doors to open.  


When the doors opened, Bucky let out a happy sob and rushed at Steve. He grabbed hold of him and refused to let go, repeatedly muttering, “You’re okay.” Steve hugged him back and whispered soothing words, trying to calm Bucky down.  
The Avengers watched them with small grins on their faces and sharing the same thought, I wish I had that kind of love and devotion.  


“What about our baby, Steve? Is it okay too?” Bucky asked. Before Steve could answer, they both felt something kick them from inside their bellies. Steve and Bucky slowly began to grin while tears ran down their faces. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and placed it on his belly while Bucky did the same with Steve’s. This time they felt movement across each other’s belly.  


“They’re kicking,” Steve said with wonder in his voice.

During the last two months of their pregnancies, Steve and Bucky were made to relax by the rest of the Avengers. They argued with them a bit but eventually conceded. Steve and Bucky were thrown a baby shower and got every conceivable baby item known to man, top notch because it was Tony. Their last gift was a fully decorated and furnished nursery for the triplets.  


The nursery was jungle themed with pale yellow walls with a mural of trees, monkeys, and an elephant on it. There were three cribs custom built by Tony that prevented the babies from being kidnapped and hurt if the Tower was attacked. Tony also built a matching set of dresser drawers to go with the cribs.  


Steve and Bucky cried when they saw the nursery and thanked Tony for it. Tony blushed and said, “It was nothing. The babies deserve this kind of nursery.”  


The Avengers also got the super soldiers whatever cravings they had. Steve craved red velvet cake with peanut butter frosting. Bucky craved Coca-Cola flavored cake with tuna frosting. Everyone shook their heads at Bucky’s craving but didn’t question it.

Steve and Bucky both went into labor late on July 3. Steve was in labor for almost five hours and delivered a healthy baby girl on July 4 at 2:58 a.m. Bucky’s labor lasted six hours longer while he delivered a healthy set of identical twin boys on July 4 at 9:01 a.m.  


Thanks to a serum-enhanced recovery, Steve and Bucky were awake and talking three hours after the boys were born.  


“I can’t believe they’re here. I have two sons and a daughter,” Bucky said in awe.  


“I know, right? Seems like yesterday we were finding out about them,” Steve said in reply.  


“We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, Steve. I couldn’t think of a better person to spend my life with than you. Will you marry me?” Bucky asked from his bed. Steve gasped, nodded, and began cry. Bucky brought him into a hug and shared in the happy tears.  


“Best birthday ever,” Steve choked out through the tears.

Sarah Margaret Rogers-Barnes was the prettiest six-month-old flower girl with her brown curls and sapphire blue eyes. Abraham Joseph and Howard Isaac Rogers-Barnes were the most handsome ring bearers with their blond hair and steel blue eyes. And none could be happier than Steve and Bucky Rogers-Barnes on their wedding day with their family by their sides.

 

http://cdn5.slimnewedit.com/ideas/3.bp.blogspot.com/-7f1hXOhMNnU/UDwm5iWhc9I/AAAAAAAAABc/1Yx0nc3wsBk/s1600/themes+for+baby+rooms+4.jpeg What the nursery looks like


End file.
